Pyramid Scheme
Pyramid Scheme is the second episode of the third season of the Troublemakers reboot. The episode was released on February 6th, 2014. Synopsis Can Paige do the impossible? Plot On the way to detention, Paige grabs Kimi and pulls her aside to talk about her secret New Year's Resolution. Needing to explain the events leading up to the creation of her resolution, Paige tells Kimi about how she and Lee left the Homecoming Dance early. An annoyed Lee had his suspicions that she was only trying to outdo Owen and Paige confirmed it. Maria, who had just been voted Homecoming Queen, walked out into the parking lot with Owen soon after and the two of them stop in their tracks when they see Paige and Lee. Maria realizes that Owen was still interested in Paige and was trying to make her jealous. Tension heats up between the girls when Paige feels insulted over Maria's taunts that Paige is no longer a threat to the Winter Queen title now that she is no longer popular among the student body. Owen and Lee, meanwhile, listen in on the girls and greet each other awkwardly. The fight continues between Paige and Maria, the latter saying that she doesn't believe that Paige truly doesn't care that she no longer has the power she used to. Flashing back to the present and wrapping up her story, Paige reports to Kimi that she found out that Maria has been campaigning to make Paige a jester - a position that requires the student wears an unattractive costume and is typically given to a male that is not afraid to make a fool out of himself in order to get laughs out of their peers. Kimi agrees that Paige does not fit the criteria and wants to stop the campaign but is skeptical of how they can do that now that Paige is no longer considered popular. Paige reveals that her New Years Resolution is to become the Winter Queen. Kimi comments that it will be impossible to win against Maria since she is considered to be the most popular girl in school but Paige admits that she has a plan to disband the cheerleading squad. A shocked Kimi pulled Paige into the privacy of the bathroom to further question her plan. Initially against the idea since she believes cheerleading is an important aspect of school and the morale, Kimi listens as Paige tells her that she only needs the team to be disbanded until she wins Winter Queen. Kimi then refused to be apart of the plan, covering her ears and telling her that she no longer wanted to hear any further information. Paige, recognizing that she needed another reason to convince Kimi to help her out, tells her that the reason why she wants the title so badly is because she and Owen can't afford to do many expensive things and it would be a really nice night for them. Touched by Paige's act of love for Owen, Kimi agreed to helping Paige take down the cheer team. They both knew that in order to put an end to the team, they would need to convince Jill, Nicole and Keith to quit the squad themselves. After detention, the two of them decide to talk to Jill first. Organizing a tumbling squad using Paige's brand new laptop, the two of them are happy to find that Jill has signed up for it. Plotting to persuade Jill to become the leader of the tumbling squad by having Paige pretend to be terrible at the sport and need a replacement, it ends up going as plan when Jill decides to quit the cheer team to become the head of the tumbling squad. After school the next day, the two discussed what would appeal to Nicole that would get her to quit: boys. They head down to the 50's diner that had recently opened, where they knew the cheerleaders were. Maria brought up to her friends that she can't believe Jill left for an aerobics club and she hopes she's alright with being unpopular. Paige then calls Nicole over to their table, noticing Nicole rolling her eyes as she walked over. Paige whispered to Kimi to follow her lead and brings up to Nicole that she knows that she has a crush on someone. A surprised Nicole, who thinks that Paige already knows her crush's identity, lets it slip that she likes Lee. Happy with this new information to use against her, Paige and Kimi continue to act as if they knew Nicole had a crush on him the whole time and that Lee did too. Giving Nicole permission to talk about Lee despite dating him previously, Paige lies to Nicole about how she heard that Lee finds Nicole attractive but would never date her since he hates cheerleaders after having his heart broken by one. Nicole concludes that being in a relationship with Lee is far more important than being on the cheerleading team, especially now that Jill has quit, and agrees to quit the team. Wanting to impress Lee, Nicole also decides to dress like a hipster so that she can distance herself from the cheerleader image. Paige and Kimi watch as Nicole skips off to go to the mall to buy her new clothes, completely ignoring the rest of the cheerleaders on her way out. As the girls turn to leave the diner, they notice Spencer and Allison sitting together at one of the tables on a date. The date was going well for the both of them until Spencer asks how Allison's book club meeting went. Reluctantly, Allison replies that it was an average social event and dismisses the topic as she felt herself becoming more and more guilty for going on a date with Nate and now lying to Spencer about it. Allison consistently tries to avoid the subject but Spencer asks why she didn't want to discuss it. Noticing how under pressure Allison was, the girls know they have to do something (Kimi still wanting to honor Allison's secret) and Paige whips out her phone and sends her a quick text. Allison then announces she needs to leave to help her sister since she's locked out of her parent's house. Spencer offers company but she said rejects the help. Before she leaves she agrees to get together again and go on a second date. Allison hustles out and mouths a "thank you" as she passes Kimi and Paige. In the parking lot of the diner, Kimi brings up that the only cheerleader left to quit is Keith. They start to converse about what they know about him: he gels his hair, he has a girlfriend who lives in Canada, and that since Hector Alonzo graduated, he has been the only male cheerleader on the squad--the final fact about him being the most promising. They agree to check out the next cheerleading practice. The girls find seats behind the bleachers and watch as the practice begins. On the field, Maria tells the team that when they do the dance they will really need to shake their hips. In the back, Keith raises his hand saying that he's not going to do that. An angry Maria complains that he does this at every practice and tells him to just lift something. A confused and startled Keith watches her in bewilderment as Maria calls for a break where the rest of the team blocks him out of the conversation. Kimi and Paige are appalled at how isolated and poorly treated Keith is by the rest of his team and decide that he has more than enough reason to leave the squad. The girls recruit Taylor in order to help convince him to quit and the three of them confront him after practice. Keith admits upon questioning that cheerleading is no longer fun now that Hector is gone. Deciding that it isn't worth continuing if he doesn't enjoy cheer anymore, Keith agrees to quitting the team. Taylor offers him a position in student government where he will have a say in what goes on in the school. The next day, Paige and Kimi are sitting in detention with the other Troublemakers when Mr. Hart makes an announcement. He tells the kids that he knows they're all really enjoying his studies so he has another surprise for them: he tells them that they now have a brand-new app for Twin Branches! They could 'shout out' places they go, chat with their friends, and get extra credit the more they do it. These achievements can be used for extra credit. Spencer, as usual, chooses not to participate in using the application. Owen asks the group if anybody else heard that the cheerleading team disbanded. Erik says that the news made him sad at first but then he heard about Jill running a Tumbling Club and Keith in student government. He adds on that it's hard to be sad with his girlfriend transferring to his school! Owen then congratulates him and Erik gave him a playful punch causing him to be surprisingly hurt. Spencer teases him but Owen said it's due to his arm being sore. Spencer was unsure of what caused it since he's not playing basketball, but Owen says it's from lifting, showing some suspicious tension as Owen stumbled over his words. Everybody was still happy for Erik and Kimi added on that although she's again violating her new year's resolution to keep secrets, she received a second letter from her secret admirer. The letter says that the 'number of hours before he confesses his feelings are like the years of a lifetime'. Everybody agreed that the guy who sent the letters is deep and Paige asked if she's going to date him when she finds out who he is. Kimi said she's not sure since nobody has ever been that into her before. Speaking of dates, Owen turned to Spencer and Allison. The two didn't say much but Spencer confirmed that they are going on another one. Kimi then showed her phone to Paige revealing that the app has a section for the voting of the Winter Queen and she's in the top 5 but Maria isn't even in the top 10. Paige jokes around saying she had so many people to thank but she then says she only has her to thank. Kimi says your welcome and to just think of her when she's enjoying her Winter Royalty date with Owen. Bonus Scene Later after detention, Mr. Hart wished everybody to have a great day and suggested that maybe he should re-name the Do-Gooders to the Do-Greaters. Erik brought up that it was a good joke but Mr. Hart surprisingly asked to talk to him before he leaves alone. Mr. Hart said that honestly it's hard to trust people these days. Erik didn't follow but Mr. Hart then brought up that he finds his positive attitude to be a true delight. Erik said he's just being himself. The teacher then said that it's uncommon these says since so many students he's encountered are jaded, angry, and problematic. Erik then replied by saying that they are under a lot of pressure. Mr. Hart said they both have kindred spirits and he sees a lot of himself in Erik and due to that he feels that he can trust him. Erik said of course he can be trusted with. Mr. Hart then leaned forwards in his chair and said that he's looking for a new assistant who can help file papers and extract some of the information from the school website. Mr. Hart asked if he would do that for him and added on that it would look good on his college application. Erik agreed saying it sounds to good to be true. Outside on the bench Allison typed on her laptop "What am I feeling? Do I have actual feelings for...Him? Granted, he is attractive. But are his educational strides legitimate? Or are they merely means towards an end, the end being my affection" Spencer then arrived startling her. She snapped her laptop shut. When asked what she was working on she said just typing out feelings. Spencer understood that they all need privacy. He brought up that he's looking forward to their next date and Allison agreed. When he left Allison took a deep breath and typed her last sentence "Do I really have feelings...for Nate?!" Characters *Paige Lenx *Kimi Chen *Maria Gonzalez *Nicole Blackwell *Keith Sanders *Jill Patterson *Taylor Vale *Lee Chen *Allison Applebee *Spencer Cooper *Owen Harris *Erik Ericson *Mr. Hart Quotes Pyramid Scheme 1.png Pyramid Scheme 2.png Pyramid Scheme 3.png Pyramid Scheme 4.png Pyramid Scheme 5.png get-attachment-6.png Pyramid Scheme 7.png Pyramid Scheme 8.png Pyramid Scheme 9.png Pyramid Scheme 10.png Pyramid Scheme 11.png Pyramid Scheme 12.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3: Secrets Exposed Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6